


I Can't Believe It

by purgatoan



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie.

You couldn’t believe what you saw. Sam, your Sam, just stabbed someone with a knife after he said something in a weird sounding language. He was the sweetest person possible, how could he murder an innocent human being? What was wrong with him?

You turned around, not giving him a chance to stop you, and ran out of his house, afraid that he was going to kill you too. The sweat broke out on your body and soon, you almost couldn’t breathe but you kept running. You somehow managed to get into your car but you couldn’t start the engine, no matter how hard you tried. After a few tries the car’s engine roared loudly and you slammed the gas pedal, trying to get home as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, when you put the key in the lock to open the door someone grabbed you by your hand. When you saw Sam’s face you started to scream but he put a hand on your lips to keep you quiet.

“Don’t be afraid, Y/N. I would never hurt you. I came here to explain what happened, and I’m not leaving until you listen.” He said softly and you nodded at his words, even if you had no idea why you did it. He removed his palm from your mouth and you remained quiet, still shocked at what you had saw earlier.

“It wasn’t a human. It was a monster and I hunt them to keep people safe”


End file.
